Don't Tell A Soul
by xxYou-shall-be-my-Squishyxx
Summary: He liked the quiet ones. And so begins this dark, possessive, twisted story. Be warned: Not everyone is who they appear to be. AU. HinaSasu.


**A/N: I'm writing an actual story! I happen to love dark romances like these and since I'm having trouble finding them...**

**I'll just write my own.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'_They're at it again,'_ Hinata sighed inwardly as she heard the students laugh mockingly at what had become a daily spectacle.

However, Hinata wasn't the star of this show, with its many, many re-runs and fillers, in fact she was ninety-nine percent sure that not even her sensei new she was present in class each day. Which she supposed she could understand; there were twenty-five desks, but instead of it being five by five, someone—who obviously didn't enjoy the idea of symmetry—arranged it as four by six, leaving one lone desk to be the fifth row.

This one desk had become Hinata's sanctum sanctorum, her fortress, her dark corner with a flickering light. It was perfect. No one even knew it was there. It blended into the background. Just like her. And when she says no one looked back there, she means that if satan himself had risen from the depths of hell and dragged Hinata back with him, no one would look back.

It's just how it was.

"Here, try reading it slowly. I'm sure you'll be able to get something."

"I'm trying!"

To someone who wasn't in class 7A, this would sound like a conversation between an encouraging teacher and a struggling student.

Hinata sighed again, this time the sadness in it heavy.

This conversation was nothing of the sort.

Hinata allowed her eyes to wander over to the scene, usually she would not grant the tormentor the satisfaction of her gaze, not that he would notice if she did or did not, but this time the anguish in her crushes voice was not one she could simply ignore and defend in her mindscape alone.

The scene was one she, to her dismay, and the entire class, to their joy, was familiar with.

Uchiha Sasuke stood leaning against his desk at the front of the room, with the teacher's version of the English book—because unlike other schools, at Konoha Academy neither the teachers nor students rotate, one teacher teaches one class all their subjects, allowing five minute intervals between each lesson— in hand. His body was lean and his light but firmly muscled frame shown slightly through his crisp, expensive, snug-fit white button down shirt and slim-fit black pants. His face bore one an expression of slight pseudo-concern, for with Uchiha-sensei all expressions were slight, that had the whole class fooled; even Naruto, the protagonist of this daily drama, seemed to be fooled by the Uchiha's—yes, Hinata disapproved of his treatment of Naruto so much that she could refer to him so rudely—acting.

Everyone except Hinata, of course.

She knew what condescending words coated in sugar sounded like. These were them.

"It's okay, Uzumaki-san. Not all of us can be as skilled as others," Sasuke stated in a light mocking tone.

He knew what he was doing, but to be honest, he didn't care.

Sasuke hated everyone in this room.

He didn't want to be there.

"_Hell, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for—"_

"I-Is there any way I can get help or something, I don't know…I can do better! I know I can!"

Hinata allowed a small smile to make its way onto her face. This was what she admired about Naruto. He never let anything get him down.

She strived to be like that, constantly asking herself: _what would Naruto do_. Silly, she knew, but somehow it gave her a little bit of strength.

This sentiment wasn't felt by everybody however.

Sasuke, who was having a particularly bad day, was done with this little show—though he had been the one to initiate it out of the desire to de-stress—decided to shut the boy up for about a week or so.

Sasuke cut the blonde off.

"No. You've missed ten out of the ten questions I asked you today. Sit down."

Laughter erupted.

The look on Naruto's face broke Hinata's heart into a million pieces.

At least five times.

Hinata could see that the teacher was "trying" to calm the class down but obviously was willing to let it go on for a little longer.

However, she wasn't.

"N-Nine out of ten," Hinata stated simply in a soft voice, half hoping no one would hear her despite her sudden boldness.

The entire class froze.

_So much for that._

And in that moment, the small corner, the one place no one was ever supposed to look, had everyone's attention.

Hinata continued transcribing notes from her book as she spoke, not in an attempt to seem cool or nonchalant, no, in order to distract herself from the stares of her peers and teacher. She spoke.

"T-The sixth question you asked…y-you asked him to s-say the English word 'neither'. He pronounced it with the 'ei' making the long 'I' sound. Y-You corrected h-him saying it was pr-pronounced with the long 'e's-sound…It can be pronounced both ways. However, you forgetting that is understandable. English is your second language after all."

Hinata didn't stutter in her last two sentences intent on her sensei understanding what it felt like to be mocked. Not out of spite, because Hinata didn't dislike her sensei, she just didn't approve of what he did sometimes. She did it to teach him that not everyone knew everything. Even though she was one hundred percent sure he knew it could be pronounced both ways and only said Naruto was wrong because he wanted to down him and knew no one would pick up on it.

Except Hinata, as usual.

She took her studies very seriously.

Silence.

That is the only word that could describe the room.

The only sound was that of Hinata's pencil writing, and that alone made Hinata want to stop, but she didn't because she knew that if she did she would start shaking and that would make her subject to doubt, meaning she would only embarrass Naruto more.

So she endured.

And as if the gods approved of her valor, they rewarded her with the ringing of the bell signifying the end of the day.

Hinata was the first one out.

By tomorrow this will all have been forgotten and the students will go back to not even knowing of Hinata's existence.

However.

It is safe to say, that two people won't.

* * *

Hinata was always early to school.

Punctuality was something that had been ingrained into her system since birth, not only that, but she felt it was rude to make other wait.

She would always come and sit in her desk a good ten minutes before everyone else. Even her sensei showed up after the tardy bell, using the fact that he would always write the morning work on the board the day before for the students to start on before he got there as justification . This is what Hinata would do for the first five minutes. She would then spend the latter half, daydreaming in her little world in the back corner by the window.

So as usual, she walked in the room, sat her desk, brought out her notebook and pencils, and looked to the board for the assignment.

It's safe to say she was surprised when she walked in to find Uchiha-sensei—mid-writing the day's morning work—staring at her.

Hinata was at a loss and stumbled on her words, before noisily rising from her seat, almost knocking it over, and giving a sharp low bow, almost banging her head.

"G-G-G-Good m-morning, U-Uchiha-sensei!"

Sasuke regarded her for a moment as she remained there with her body bent in a deep bow.

_Is she going to get up? What's with this kid._

Sasuke already hated her. It used to be simply because she was one of his students.

Now it was because she decided to make a fool out of him the day before.

He noticed her hurriedly rise and sit in her seat, busying herself with arranging her desk, looking at anything but him.

It was then he realized that she was afraid of him. Though he supposed that made him seem too special, no, she's the type who is afraid of everybody.

_She's the meek, timid, quiet type, who no one remembers, who no one ever notices, who never says anything._

Sasuke knew she knew he was staring at her and as he expected, she continued to act as if she didn't, too afraid of confrontation, of speaking…

Of him.

And after what she did to him yesterday, she should be.

She should be terrified.

If she was afraid of everybody, the he would specialize his own brand of her fear. Make it the most prevalent, the most petrifying. Because you don't just make a fool of Sasuke Uchiha and get away with it. Especially when you're a fucking timid little mouse who's afraid of their own shadow.

Gods, he hated her.

And as of today he would make sure she fucking knew it.

Let her torture begin.

"Oh. Good morning, um…what was it again? Haito, Hinamori? Ah! Hitsume. You'll have to forgive me. You're not very memorable, you know."

Hinata flinched slightly as he just justified his view on her insignificance by making it her own fault.

She knew what he was doing.

He was starting a war against her.

The god, Sasuke Uchiha, was initiating war against the mortal Hinata Hyuuga.

And that terrified her.

But Hinata resolved not to let what he says get to her, to just roll with the punches, because if she fights back, she'll lose.

So instead, she'll just pretend she never received the invitation.

"Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga, sensei," she filled in with her small voice, her eyes never leaving her paper.

"Ah."

It's been less than a minute.

Sasuke finished writing the work and watched as the Hyuuga—of course he at least knew her name—expertly looked at the board long enough to memorize the math equations and then swiftly turned back to her notes.

It was obvious to him she knew what was going on. _So she's smart. It seems as if she is going to handle my contempt for her, by completely ignoring it._

…

Sasuke Uchiha was boiling with rage.

He kept his face neutral, but on the inside he was livid. Not only did she make a fool out of him yesterday, but when he tries to let her, at least, feel some of his pain she completely shuts him out. Now that's just too selfish. But in a way Sasuke wasn't used to. Girls were dying to get Sasuke to at least look at them; this little fucking _mouse_, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with him. Even if he was only going to be an asshole to her, she should be jumping at the attention that she finally, for once in her life, is receiving and it's from him, no less.

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep ragged breath, in an attempt to calm himself.

And began his slow, predatory walk over to the desk in the corner.

_This little mouse_

He allows his hand to slide over the surface of the desks, as he reaches hers.

_Is mine._

He notices her stop writing, seemingly frozen in place.

Good.

He walks even slower so he can witness the beauty of the back of her trembling form. He stops directly behind her, and places his arms on her desk on either side of her, caging her in.

Her slight tremble becomes much more visible.

"Just because you don't look at me doesn't mean I'm not here. Because trust me I'm here," Hinata feels him lean over her placing his mouth directly by her ear, his warm breath sending shivers, not of pleasure, but of fear, down her spine. He speaks, lips barely brushing against her ear, in deep, velvet, husky tone that is so menacing, so malicious, that Hinata wanted to just cry, "_I'm right __**fucking **__here in this castle you've built for yourself and I'm tearing it down and I'm going to show you hell, princess. So don't think your safe in this little world you've created, because I see you. I broke through your walls and I'm here to claim my prize. You. You're mine now. And I'm going to make you cry, I'm going to make you scream, I'm going to make you bleed. I'm going to have my complete and utter way with you."_

Hinata was beyond trembling now, tears were pooling up as she mentally begged him to stop but he didn't, he wouldn't.

"_**And you won't tell a soul.**_"

* * *

**A/N: I hope enjoyed! Review my lovelies!**


End file.
